


Simply Serendipity

by Moonie96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nahh just read it I'm tired of formulating tags :'), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie96/pseuds/Moonie96
Summary: "Wait, so let me get this straight......you're a top!?"





	Simply Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with this AU and I hope you guys like it!  
> Actually I already posted this one on my Twitter account @incorrectjunhao but I also wanted to post this here so after editing some of the wordings and managing the typos voila! :D  
> This is something I wrote when I wasn't in the best of conditions so please bear with it. And if you have anything to say or comment after reading this I'd gladly appreciate you guys leaving your insights(???) on the comment section.  
> That's all! :D

“For the last time Kim Mingyu, I’m not going.” Minghao groaned as soon as his best friend entered his art studio with that shit-eating grin that never fails to get into Minghao’s nerves every single time. The tall male immediately frowns upon hearing his best friend’s statement before he could even stuff his enormous body inside the artist's small studio. And no, he’s not backing down just yet.

 

Grabbing the paintbrush from Minghao's hand, Mingyu uses his right foot to kick the other male's swivel chair so that he'd face him. Minghao glared at his best friend behind the thick glasses that he wears purely for fashion and Mingyu's not gonna lie, that genuinely scared him a bit.

 

"New year's coming and as your most amazing best friend--"

 

"More like the most idiotic--"

 

"Shut up I'm not yet finished! Anyway, as your _most amazing best friend_ , it's my obligation to invite you to this year-ending party at Seungcheol's--"

 

"You shut up. The whole neighborhood knows that you're just too desperate to see Jeon Wonwoo in that party. No need to drag me into your little romantic conquest. I'm busy and I have commissions. Now kindly fuck off." Minghao grabbed his paintbrush back from a very flushed Mingyu who was suddenly a stuttering mess just because his ultimate crush was unexpectedly mentioned in their conversation.

 

"But Hao--"

 

"I'm not going and that's final."

 

 

 

 

"I so fucking hate you, Kim Mingyu." Minghao groans like a child as soon as he spots Seungcheol's house from a few meters where Mingyu parked the car. Looking at the exterior of the house, drunk college students littered the whole lawn along with wasted tissue rolls and beer bottles all over the place.  The booming music was already too loud from where they sat inside the car and Minghao could only imagine how worse it sounds from the inside. He's already expecting for things to turn out for the worst like him getting a migraine and Mingyu crying his ass out in his art studio for a week because his precious crush rejected him.

 

It was quite a wild way to end the year if you asked Minghao, and he would rather paint his heart out in his studio than get wasted in a stranger's home and possibly embarrass himself while he's at it.

 

But what can he say? Mingyu can be quite persuasive when he wants to be. And soon enough he finds himself entering the threshold of the university's star football player's home, giving out awkward smiles to people he recognizes but are not really close with as they greet him with slurred voices and wild body gestures. Typical drunk people.

 

Okay, probably more than half of the people inside are drunk out of their wits and as much as Minghao wants to escape he's now burdened with the unwanted responsibility of watching over a certain Kim Mingyu. Speaking of which-

 

"That fucker." Minghao hissed when he realized that he's now alone from where he stood by the living room, his best friend nowhere to be seen.

 

"Great."

 

 

 

 

"You're quiet today."

 

"Who wouldn't be quiet having seven of his past hookups within a two-meter radius?" Seokmin and Wonwoo snickered as Junhui gave both of them his sharpest glares while sipping beer from a cheap paper cup.

 

He's trying to avoid looking around as much as possible because there's a very high possibility that he's gonna end up having eye-to-eye contact with some people he used to be fuck buddies with. It's not really such a big deal; it's inevitable to face such circumstances, it just became a big deal when the issue multiplied into seven. And what's worse is that he could feel their gazes on him and it's honestly making him feel so uncomfortable. He came here to get wasted and have fun, not sit in a boring couch and pretend to be contented with a cheap red paper cup filled with not-so-strong liquor.

 

 _Fuck this shit,_ Junhui groaned as he downed the remaining liquor on his cup in one go.

 

_It's gonna be a long night._

 

 

 

"Minghao! You came!" Minghao was forced to hug a drunk Kwon Soonyoung back as he unknowingly puts most of his body weight against Minghao who's currently struggling a bit to keep himself and the other male standing.

 

"Yeah," he answers with a very awkward laugh, not really sure what else to say because for a fact, he's not really that close with Soonyoung. He's even surprised to see the other male make his way towards where Minghao sat awkwardly on the kitchen counter alone and bored out of his mind.

 

They talked a bit, with Soonyoung giving him wild gestures and typical drunken smiles as they recall the very few moments they interacted in university. Minghao just nodded and hummed at everything he said, pretending to be interested in their topic while his eyes scan the entirety of the house for _Kim fucking Mingyu._ He still can't believe his best friend left him as soon as they stepped inside. And he regrets agreeing to all of this a whole damn lot.

 

He should be painting in his art studio right now, or sleeping in his apartment, or-

 

"You should meet them!" Minghao lost track of whatever Soonyoung was saying and before he could even question what the other male meant, he's already being towed through a sea of sweaty and drunk college students. He soon realizes that they're headed towards the living room, particularly to a group of three people sitting by the couch. Minghao couldn't see their faces because their backs were facing him.

 

"Guys guys guys! I'd like you to meet Minghao!"

 

 

 

 

Junhui had been staring at Soonyoung's companion ever since they arrived, and he's not gonna lie--he finds the boy with the black mullet hella attractive.

 

Junhui watches as the boy smiles at whatever Soonyoung and Seokmin were dramatically arguing about, watches as the boy nods and talks shyly when they suddenly include him in their conversation, watches Minghao sit across him with legs crossed and looking like he came straight out of a magazine. _Fucking beautiful._

 

There were a lot of questions in his mind right now but the one that’s bothering him the most is how come he never encountered Minghao even once in university? Sure, the school's big and has a lot of students but a face like that, in Junhui's opinion, is definitely hard to miss.

 

Wonwoo suddenly nudges Junhui's side, effectively stealing his attention from Minghao. His best friend gave him a knowing look that screams _I-know-you-find-him-attractive-and-you-wanna-bang-him_ before shrugging and telling him to just get some more beer from the kitchen.

 

Junhui wanted to argue with Wonwoo and kick his ass while telling him to go get it for himself but stopped himself. He didn't want to act like a whiny bitch in front of Minghao, he wanted to give off a cool and manly impression.

 

So what he did instead was stand up and pretended to stretch. He's wearing a very tight black v-neck shirt which hugs every curve of his upper body perfectly. He could feel eyes on him as he shows off his biceps a bit, the bit of alcohol he drank earlier contributing to the sudden boost of his confidence. He's aware that his past hookups are still somewhere in the corners watching him like a bunch of hawks but he's suddenly too high up his own horse to even give a flying shit about them.

 

He cranks his head from side to side and puts one hand on the pocket of his jeans as he looks down on Wonwoo, pretending to clarify what the other male wanted him to get from the kitchen only so he could enjoy the attention he's receiving a little bit more. He knows he looks good right now and he knows that everyone around them is watching, and it made him grin to himself.

 

His effect on other people never failed him. Every time people see the infamous lilac-haired Wen Junhui, they stop whatever the heck they're doing just to openly gawk at the perfection oozing out from him. He's known in school as some sort of campus heartthrob, and though he's infamous for being that handsome af bisexual who sleeps with almost anyone who shows him interest, people still admire him a whole damn lot. Besides, he's more than just a handsome face since he also excels well in music and academics.

 

With a smile to his best friend's direction, he leaves the living room to go the kitchen, satisfied that he got the attention he wanted.

 

The most satisfying feeling was when he locked gazes with Minghao, who was openly staring at him with lips slightly parted. Junhui didn't have to look twice to know what the look of _want_ looks like.

 

_Gotcha._

 

 

 

 

Minghao knew he was utterly fucked as soon as his eyes landed on Junhui's face.

 

The lilac-haired male looks ridiculously gorgeous if you'd ask him. It's as if he's an anime character from a fantasy series that came to life. And he was effortlessly captivating. He didn't even have to bat an eyelash or lift a pinky to have Minghao's full attention on him. Though he tried so hard to focus on their other companions and participate in conversations he couldn't help but keep on checking Junhui out discreetly.

 

Minghao watches the way Junhui's lips twitch a bit in embarrassment whenever Wonwoo says something funny about him, watches him give off a boyish smirk while threading his fingers through his lilac-colored hair when Soonyoung makes a funny joke, watches him lean back onto the couch comfortably while looking so expensive in his all-black outfit. _Fucking gorgeous._

 

There were a lot of questions in his mind right now but the one that’s bothering him the most is how come he never encountered Junhui even once in university? Sure, the school's big and has a lot of students but a face _and_ hair like that, in Minghao's opinion, is definitely hard to miss.

 

When Junhui stood up to stretch and obviously put on a show, Minghao couldn't help but openly stare at him, and this definitely never happened to him before. He wasn't the type to immediately go for the looks of a person before he decides that that person is attractive, he usually goes for the personality first like a truly practical man. But Junhui, with his fucking perfect visuals, is an exception. Minghao is already very much attracted to him by now.

 

Realizing the content of his thoughts, Minghao couldn't help but mentally slap himself. He's supposed to keep low key for the duration of the party and not interact with anyone for longer than five minutes. He's supposed to just bore himself in the kitchen counter and wait for midnight to strike so he could drag his drunk best friend back to his apartment before he does something crazy.

 

He's not supposed to be dragged by Soonyoung to a group of people he doesn't know. He's not supposed to suddenly develop a purely gay attraction towards a man he just met 20 minutes ago. He's not supposed to come up with horny thoughts about the same man while Soonyoung, in his drunken state, is engaging him into a conversation regarding marine wildlife and how to save the damn turtles.

 

_Fuck._

 

 

 

 

 

Junhui's mood turned sour as soon as he realized who Seungcheol was with when he saw him standing by the kitchen sink.

 

Shin Hoseok raised his eyebrow at him as he eyes Junhui from head to foot like he's a piece of meat. It made Junhui want to visibly cringe but he held himself back.

 

"Hey Jun." He pretended not to hear Hoseok and proceeded to opening the fridge to grab some bottles of alcohol. He did it in a hurried manner and failed to notice a slightly drunk Seungcheol walk towards him. The party host wraps a lazy arm around Junhui's shoulder and greets him with a wide smile, to which he replied with a smile of his own. He saw Hoseok approaching them from the corner of his eye, but it's already too late to excuse himself and take his leave.

 

"Hey Jun." Hoseok repeated, flashing him one of those devilish smirks that always bend people's wills and make them submit to him. Junhui gave him an uninterested glance before looking back at Seungcheol and excusing himself. The clueless senior just nods in understanding and pulls his arm back as Junhui turns to leave, but Hoseok was fast enough to grab him by the arm and keep him in place.

 

"Not so fast."

 

 

 

 

"What's taking Jun so long?" Seokmin voiced out Minghao's thoughts, and they all looked towards the direction of the kitchen. While Minghao's brows furrowed at what he saw, the rest of his companions gasped out loud in unison as if they couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing.

 

"Since when did Hoseok come back!?" Wonwoo exclaimed as he pushed himself up from the couch, but Soonyoung stopped him before he could even take a step forward. Wonwoo glares at him, but the other male just shook his head calmly despite the worried look on his face. Seems like Minghao is the only one who doesn't know exactly what's going on, since he doesn't know who Hoseok is.

 

"As much as we all want to interfere, we all know how much Junhui prefers to deal with his problems alone." Nobody argued with Soonyoung on that. Wonwoo sat back on the couch with a huff, Seokmin tore his eyes from the pair in the kitchen and tried to start another conversation, and Minghao couldn't take his eyes off the Hoseok guy's hand on Junhui's lower back. Nobody pointed him out for staring since they easily went back to what they were talking about earlier as if nothing happened.

 

 _Clearly that's not his boyfriend or anything._ Minghao thought as he watched the uncomfortable look on Junhui's face while answering whatever the Hoseok guy asked him. He's not really the type to meddle with other people's business, but with Junhui he couldn't help it. He watches Junhui's face change from a pissed off expression to an alarmed one as Hoseok whispers something against his ear, and that was it for Minghao.

 

He didn't care if he only knew Junhui tonight, didn't care if anyone notices how strange he's been acting, didn't care if he might cause a scene if he intervenes and becomes the headline of every local newspaper the next day. Junhui obviously needed help.

 

 

 

 

"I didn't need your help."

 

"Is that how you thank people who help you?" Minghao asked in exasperation. They're currently in the house's roof. How? Minghao doesn't care enough to bother recalling.

 

"I said I didn't need it." Junhui rolls his eyes stubbornly at him then proceeds to staring out into the city lights illuminating the night. The roof offered a beautifully calm view which somehow helped lessening Junhui's hostility towards Minghao.

 

Minghao didn't bother talking back. He doesn't wanna look like a weirdo prying into other people's business, he's already done enough of that when he approached Junhui and Hoseok in the kitchen earlier and dragged Junhui out of the scene like he had all the rights to do it. He doesn't need to embarrass himself more.

 

Silence followed. Minghao played with the half empty bottle in his hand, and he swears he could hear his best friend screaming in the background along with the loud music, but he's already a bit tipsy to give a fuck about Mingyu or his whereabouts right now. As long as he won't die, Minghao's good with that.

 

He remembers being in the same place as Jeon Wonwoo, and he laughs at himself while imagining how Mingyu would react upon finding out that he interacted with his ultimate crush and didn't bother to invite him over. The guy would probably look at him all teary-eyed out of pure envy, and he would laugh at Mingyu's expense before comforting him because he's _that_ kind of friend.

 

"I saw the way you looked at me earlier." Minghao almost chokes on his spit when Junhui suddenly spoke. When he turned to look at the other male, his whole demeanor has changed. He was smirking, looking at Minghao with sharp eyes like he's the predator and Minghao's the prey. And Minghao's lying if he wouldn't say that made something in his stomach flip pleasantly.

 

His whole face heats up upon realizing that Junhui noticed him staring. He wasn't really very discreet about it, but having Junhui point it out for him was kinda embarrassing in a way. He tried looking away but then Junhui clicks his tongue and raises a finger to Minghao's chin to make him look back.

 

Minghao gulped so fucking loud, he's sure Junhui heard it because the sly smile on his gorgeous face intensified.

 

"Do you like me?"

 

 

 

 

Like? Like was clearly an understatement. Minghao _wanted_ Junhui. He tries to convey that thought by roughly kissing the other male and pushing him up against a wall forcefully, making Junhui grunt a bit at the impact. He swears he heard a wall frame drop and break but they're both too caught up in the moment to care, and the kiss was making them lose sense. It was all tongue and teeth and very uncoordinated, but it was so hot and sexy at the same time that none of them bothered to stop despite running out of breaths.

 

Minghao didn't know who initiated the kiss back at Seungcheol's roof, didn't know how fast they got into Junhui's house which was apparently just next to Seungcheol's. He didn't know much yet he didn't care, because right now all he could think of is Junhui and the way he's working wonders with his mouth and tongue in their sloppy kiss.

 

Soon enough they find themselves tumbling into Junhui's bed. How they got into his room without breaking their kiss and letting go of each other, Minghao didn't wanna know.

 

They both tugged at each other's clothes, desperately in a hurry to be naked and touch each other already. While Minghao swiftly and smoothly pulls Junhui's v-neck shirt off him, Junhui sent the buttons of Minghao's dress shirt flying all over the place. Minghao gasps in alarm because it was one of his favorite shirts that Junhui so carelessly ruined, but he'll deal with that later.

 

 

 

 

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Junhui huffs as he looks at Minghao from head to toe with unmasked surprise in his eyes.

 

"You're a top!?" The question came out sounding exasperated, and Junhui huffs as he runs his fingers through his lilac hair.

 

"I should be asking you the same question." Minghao glared back when Junhui gave him a dirty look, though he knows they both should've discussed the top-bottom dynamics first before they started wildly making out like lovestruck teens. Well, turns out they're both tops and neither of them wanted to bottom for the other.

 

"I can't fucking believe this." Junhui groaned as he stands up in his naked glory and heads to his bathroom. Minghao hears the tap running which was soon followed by splashing noises. After a few moments Junhui, still naked, emerges from the bathroom with his face and hair wet.

 

"Okay, I'm sober now. Tell me this is a joke and I might just reconsider all of this." He demands with hands on his hips as he looks at Minghao who's sitting comfortably on his bead while looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Do I look like I'm joking-"

 

"Oh come on! You're a top with…that body!?" Junhui wildly gestures towards Minghao, eyes scanning the other male's body and finding it way too hard to believe that he's not a bottom.

 

"You're skinny, pale and you're an inch shorter that me!" Junhui screeches as if those three things could suddenly magically turn Minghao into a power bottom. It was Minghao's turn to huff at Junhui's words. He felt insulted, having Junhui judge him just because of his physical appearance. It's not really that deep if you'd ask him, and right now he finds Junhui really stupid despite that goddamn beautiful face.

 

"You know what? This won't work." With a hand under his chin, Junhui looks away to think. He really imagined Minghao writhing under him in pleasure just like all of those other people he's hooked up with before, but Minghao's declaration of being a top ruined and threw those colorfully gay imaginations out the window.

 

The unfortunate thing is, he's still feeling horny but doesn't wanna go back to Seungcheol's house to grab someone else that would willingly bottom for him. Besides, it's Minghao's fault that he's still painfully hard, and Junhui believes in the idea of taking responsibility of whatever someone has started.

 

"I'll top, you'll bottom. It'll hurt for the first time but I promise I'll be gentle. This isn't up for discussion." Junhui says as he approaches the bed again and hovers over Minghao who looks like someone just told him that Mingyu set his house on fire. Pinning the other male on the bed, Junhui smirks to himself because he's definitely gonna have things his way tonight.

 

 

 

 

"Ugh." Junhui woke up to the sun's rays hitting his face. Seems like he forgot to close the curtains properly last night.

 

With a grunt he proceeds to grabbing the blanket draped around his waist and pulls it over his head and goes back to sleep. He was finally about to drift back to dreamland when memories of the occurrences last night crossed his mind like a good strong whack on the head.

 

"WHAT THE F--OWW MY BACK!" He screams at the top of his lungs, not really caring if he disturbs his neighbors by his loudness.

 

"MY NECK!" He notes the pain in his neck and upon remembering the reason why it hurts, he couldn't help but blush intensely out of _fury_.

 

"Ugh, shut up. 'S so damn early for that." He feels an arm snake around his waist, subtly trying to pull him back down on the bed. With a grunt he slaps the arm off him and continues to examine his own body.

 

"MY HIPS!"

 

"MY LEGS!"

 

"MY ASS!"

 

"XU MINGHAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

 

 

 

 

"Stop whining Junhui. What happened…happened." Minghao shrugs as he sips his coffee from his mug. Realizing it was _way too bitter_ , he coughs a bit and looks at the culprit who's sitting across him from the dining table on a very loose shirt and sweat pants while hugging his legs close to his chest while looking so defensive but small at the same time. The said culprit is glaring at him wordlessly, and there's a small pout in his lips that he probably didn't notice yet.

 

"Seriously!? This is how you get back at me?" Minghao chuckles to himself before standing up to look for the sugar in the cupboards. He knows Junhui is fuming mad at him but right now he honestly feels like he's just being hated by a cupcake. _It's cute._

 

"I hate you." Junhui mumbled but Minghao still heard it clearly.  He gives Junhui a side glance from where he's adding sugar on his coffee and sees the other male looking away with furrowed brows and pout intensified. Right now Minghao wants nothing but to squish his cheeks and coo at him but he stops himself because Junhui probably hates him so much right now.

 

"That wasn't what you said last night though."

 

"What!?" Minghao ignores the other male's outburst and shrugs before he goes back to his seat in front of Junhui.

 

Junhui glares at him with _all his might_ , which really isn't enough because he's not really in the perfect condition to sport a violent look right now, courtesy of the _asshole_ sitting across him and making himself comfortable on Junhui's clothes and that _blasted mug of fucking coffee._

 

"Last night you were all 'ah harder' 'yes oh god' 'faster yes shit' 'fuck ah ah'--" Minghao easily dodges a slipper Junhui threw at his direction and ends up laughing his heart out when Junhui looks at him with wide eyes and madly blushing cheeks. Junhui swears one more of those pornographic noises and he's finally gonna lose it.

 

"H-HOW DARE YOU!!!" Junhui slams his fist against the table and regrets it immediately because it hurts. He hisses through the pain but keeps his sharp glare on Minghao.

 

"Oh come on, stop whining about it Junnie." Junhui stops upon hearing the nickname Hao made up for him.

 

"You may try to deny it with all your heart but we both know how much of a pillow princess you are in bed." Minghao winks at him, and Junhui looks away while involuntarily blushing for the nth time. He couldn't really say anything back at Minghao right now because exactly like he said, Junhui _indeed_ became a pillow princess last night, and a very spoiled and whiny one at that.

 

He can't believe he bottomed for someone just like that.

 

 

 

 

Junhui avoided his friends like the plague when school started again. They've been asking where he has been when all the fireworks lit up the sky to greet the new year, and he can't exactly say 'Oh I was getting dicked down at that moment by Xu Minghao back at my place that's why I missed the sparkly pretty fireworks' or else his 'top reputation' will be blown to smithereens.

 

While they questioned his absence in most of their usual gatherings like lunch in the caféteria and library studies, they luckily didn't push it. Junhui's thankful for that, because he might need another week or two before he could finally accept the fact that he just bottomed for someone _again._

 

 

 

 

"Okay, that’s like the fifth naked purple dude you painted this week." Mingyu comments as he watches Minghao add more finishing touches to his latest piece: a very naked lilac-haired guy sitting on the bed while the sun's rays hit his face, giving off that ethereal feeling.

 

"And I'm starting to think that's Wen Junhui." Minghao almost drops his paintbrush at what Mingyu said and stiffens right on the spot.

 

"So _it is_ Wen Junhui." Mingyu states as soon as he saw Minghao go tense.

 

"I can't believe it. Wen Junhui. _The_ Wen Junhui." Mingyu says to himself, looking at Minghao's painting and finally noticing the details of Junhui's face. Minghao tried to be subtle about it, but it looks like he can't really keep secrets from his best friend for long.

 

"You know him?" Minghao asks, trying to steer their topic towards a different direction.

 

"Know him? The _whole school_ knows him Hao. Famous good-looking bad boy who's best friends with the love of my life." Minghao hums as an answer. He guessed that Junhui could be famous because he's good-looking, but not to the point of the whole school _except himself_ knowing who he is.

 

"Since when?" Mingyu asked.

 

"Since the party at Cheol's--"

 

"Is that why I couldn't find nor contact you no matter how much I fuckin' tried?" Mingyu asked with an exasperated tone.

 

"Uh..yeah." Minghao answers as he looks at his own painting with a small satisfied smile. He proceeds to putting it on the side and grabbing another blank canvas because he's a bit too inspired to paint today.

 

"Damn, you must have gotten dicked down real good." Mingyu chuckles and looks away; he couldn't really bear imagining Minghao, with his dominant personality, bottom for--

 

"Actually I didn't." Mingyu looks back at his best friend with a confused look on his face.

 

"I topped."

 

 

 

 

"YOU BOTTOMED!!??" Junhui almost slapped Wonwoo on the face for being too loud. Even if they're all alone in his best friend's apartment, he couldn't help but feel paranoid that maybe someone's listening to them from inside Wonwoo's closet or under the couch they're sitting on.

 

"YOU BOTTOMED FOR XU MINGHAO!!??" Wonwoo asks louder, and this time Junhui _did_ slap him, earning him a scandalized look and a strong punch in the gut that got him wheezing pathetically like a turkey that's on drugs.

 

"I thought you never-"

 

"I don't, but I never expected him to be _that strong_ and pin me down the bed like it was nothing." Junhui scratched his nape sheepishly when memories of that night crossed his mind again. He's never been manhandled that way before, and as scary as manhandling sounds, for Junhui it wasn’t such a bad experience if he were to be extremely honest with himself. In fact, it was quite a wild way to end the year, going at it for _hours_ like animals.

 

"Wow. I thought Hoseok-"

 

"Okay let's not talk about that jerk." Junhui puts a hand over Wonwoo's mouth to stop him from talking about his bastard of an ex boyfriend, the same ex who approached him back in Seungcheol's year-ending party just to degrade him shamelessly.

 

 

 

 

 

"So Shin Hoseok was his ex." Minghao got his question confirmed when Soonyoung nodded his head.

 

He encountered Soonyoung in the school library alone. As soon as he saw Minghao in the arts section he immediately invited him over to his desk just to have a little chat because he was bored. The little chat soon dragged on and ended up with Junhui as the main subject because one of them mentioned music.

 

Minghao just discovered that Junhui is a music producer who owns a studio somewhere just a few blocks away from university. He found out more and more things about Junhui, since Soonyoung couldn't really keep his mouth shut once he's given a topic to talk about.

 

"Ever since Hoseok dumped him, he never hooked up with tops." Minghao looks back up at Soonyoung in surprise.

 

"Top?"

 

"Yeah, top. You know, when we gays have sex-"

 

"I know what a top means-"

 

"Then what the hell are you even asking for?" Soonyoung rolls his eyes comically at Minghao and goes back to flipping through the pages of his book.

 

"I was talking about why he never hooked up with tops-"

 

"Oh that. Well..I'm not really supposed to say this to anyone but since I trust you I'm telling you about it given that you promise to keep whatever you'll find out to yourself and yourself alone." Soonyoung points his pen at Minghao in a supposedly threatening manner, and the other male vigorously nods in their agreement. He just hopes he doesn't look too curious right now because that’s just so uncool.

 

"Hoseok and Jun started dating when we were first years. And believe me, I'm not exaggerating, but they're like the _perfect campus couple_ back at the time. But then Hoseok cheated on him with this girl whose name I forgot--not that I care. Of course Junhui was broken, the poor thing. And when he asked Hoseok for an explanation do you know what that bastard said?" Minghao shook his head because naturally, he didn't know.

 

"He said Junhui was never good enough for him. Called him a lot of mean names and left him crying in the apartment they used to share. Believe me, it took him four months to get over it. And when he finally got over it, _bad boy of the century Wen Junhui was born_." Minghao nods in understanding and looks away.

 

He couldn't really agree on the part where Soonyoung regarded Junhui as the bad boy of the century, because he has the memory of their one night stand as proof that says otherwise. But after discovering the reason why Junhui is _like that_ , Minghao couldn't help but feel bad. He must've bruised Junhui's ego in a way.

 

 

 

 

"Soonyoung told you WHAT!!??" Junhui exclaims from where he's comfortably sitting on his swivel chair. Minghao scratched his nape awkwardly and avoids Junhui's eyes. He's not really fully guilty, but somehow the look Junhui's giving him makes him feel awful because it literally screams 'you have no right to know'.

 

Junhui didn't expect to find Minghao standing outside his studio, and when he asked the other male how he found this place he answered honestly, saying Soonyoung told him. As much as Junhui wanted to avoid him, it started raining outside the building, and he's not too much of a bastard to send Minghao out to the storm without an umbrella. They end up sitting face to face in awkward silence inside Junhui's tiny recording studio before Minghao confessed that Soonyoung told him about Junhui's past with Shin Hoseok.

 

"How could he!?" Junhui growled angrily as he fished his phone out of his pocket to call Soonyoung.

 

"That bitch better have a good explanation--HEY GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!!!" Junhui screeches at Minghao who wordlessly snatches the phone from him and keeps it far from his reach despite his attempts to get it back. No way is he gonna allow Junhui to get into a fight with his friend just because he disclosed his dramatic love story to Minghao.

 

"You're not calling Soonyoung."

 

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!!" Minghao practically howls when Junhui kicked him in the leg. He successfully retrieves his phone from the raven-haired male. He makes it to the farthest corner of the small room and dials Soonyoung's number.

 

"AHCK!!!" Junhui finds himself colliding with the wall rather forcefully as Minghao cages him between his arms.

 

"Don't ever fucking kick me again." Minghao growls lowly while staring at him in the eyes. Junhui gulps nervously, not sure where all this nervousness is coming from.

 

Due to the close proximity, Minghao was able to freely examine Junhui's face, and it really looks way better up close. He watches with careful eyes every detail and feature of Junhui's face from his cat-like eyes down to his pink plump lips-

 

"Are you going to kiss me?" Both were literally stunned at Junhui's sudden question. Junhui himself was the most surprised, he couldn't believe he just asked such a question to Minghao while looking at him with half-lidded eyes and a faint blush on his cheeks. He sounded so submissive that he wanted to gag. But Minghao didn't give him enough time to get back to his senses as he immediately claims Junhui's lips in a very passionate and heated kiss.

 

The kiss escalated to something more, and soon enough Junhui finds himself being fucked on his work desk by Minghao who's towering over him and looking at him with the most adoring eyes as if he's a very precious gem that took him years to find. Something in the way Minghao looks at him made Junhui's stomach twist pleasantly and soon enough he comes, screaming Minghao's name out loud and never regretting anything for even the tiniest bit.

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn't the last sexual encounter they had, since Minghao began to frequently visit Junhui's place and vice versa. They couldn't really explain with words the intensity of the attraction they feel towards one another, so they end up expressing it through actions a.k.a. sex.

 

Neither decided to label whatever they had going on between them, but if Minghao was to be honest it's just similar to being fuck buddies. They see each other to have sex and go their merry ways afterwards. There's nothing in between. No sweet moments, no small talk, nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minghao starts to gay panic when he realizes he's beginning to want more than just Junhui's body.

 

It may sound way too demanding for a fuck buddy but Minghao wants to see Junhui's smiles more often, wants to spend more time with him outside their sexual escapades, wants to have Junhui for himself. It's really way too demanding and too selfish but Minghao can't help it, and he blames Junhui and his pretty face for making him feel these things which are all new to him.

 

It was one late evening when Minghao realizes that he has developed a big, fat, rainbow cotton candy crush on Wen Junhui.

 

No, he wasn't thinking of the lilac-haired male beforehand, he was actually just reading from a random textbook when the thought smacks him right in the face. And with a groan he tosses his book aside and proceeds to roll and whine on his bed like a stupid child. A stupid, smitten child.

 

 

 

 

Not really one to delay things, he immediately asks Junhui out as soon as the opportunity strikes. He asks the lilac-haired male as he slowly, sensually fucks him on the couch, and Junhui was currently too caught up in the situation to even say no. So with a nod and a barely coherent 'yes', he gives Minghao what he wants.

 

And they officially start to date. Though Junhui freaked out a whole damn lot after he came down from his high, Minghao tells him he couldn't take back his words anymore. Junhui tries to argue his way out of it but Minghao was suddenly too stubborn.

 

"You said yes already. Shut it." And when Junhui tried once again to argue, Minghao kisses him senseless to shut him up, and they tumble in the sheets once again.

 

 

 

 

They didn't really disclose the fact that they're dating in public, but everyone else soon found out because Wen Junhui has the _best_ best friends in the world. _Ever_. Note the sarcasm. As soon as his friends found out Wonwoo went to tweet about it in all caps and multiple heart emojis, Seokmin texted some of his gossip friends who helped spread the tea and Soonyoung went live on Instagram just to scream about Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao dating for ten whole minutes.

 

When Minghao found out about the reason why he's been earning strange stares from people he doesn't know around the campus like he just killed someone with a vacuum cleaner, he almost drowns Junhui in the bath tub while they're having sex.

 

Junhui makes it up to him by feathering kisses all over his face accompanied with small childish giggles. They cuddle for a bit on the bed afterwards just like real boyfriends before they fall asleep in each other's arms, and Minghao couldn't think of anything more perfect than this. He never knew he needed someone in his life romantically until Junhui came along to make him realize that.

 

 

 

 

 

One night Junhui storms inside Minghao's art studio only to jump on his lap and kiss him senseless like he's been starved for days. It was all tongue and teeth and very messy, and Minghao barely registers with his sleepy mind what's happening before Junhui proceeds to hiding his face on the crook of Minghao's neck while stopping himself from sobbing out loud. It was only when Minghao asked him what's wrong that he starts to cry noisily and shamelessly in the raven-haired male's arms like a child that fell on the floor face first, and Minghao holds him close through it.

 

"I met Hoseok at the library today and he…he-Minghao.." Junhui confesses after he's calmed down a bit to talk, and Minghao didn't need further explanation to know what has happened. He shushes Junhui and rocks him gently while humming a random tune, and soon enough Junhui falls asleep in his arms looking so pure and innocent and vulnerable.

 

It was that night that Minghao silently swears to himself to protect Junhui with his whole being.

 

 

 

 

Everyone began to accept the fact that they're dating, and Junhui was slowly becoming more and more confident about his bottom status in their relationship. Many people laughed at him for it given his interesting bad boy background, but he always had a sassy comeback to shut them up before he walks away with a triumphant smirk. Even Minghao was surprised with the sudden change, since he could still clearly recall their first night together and how Junhui had put up quite a fight because the thought of bottoming for anyone disgusted him.

 

In fact, a lot has changed in Junhui since they started dating. He started to adhere to a different kind of fashion style, mostly consisting of baby blue and baby pink colors. He stopped wearing eyeliners and instead started putting on colored lip balms more often. And though Minghao was shorter than him he still managed to looked smaller every time they're together. He pouted and whined often which is so childish and adorable at the same time, and he always preferred sitting on Minghao's lap despite the vacant chairs surrounding them. Between the two of them, it's Junhui who likes the idea of PDAs more and always acts all lovey-dovey with Minghao whenever given the chance.

 

They weren't the only new couple in 2019, since Mingyu and Wonwoo finally became a thing not long after Junhui and Minghao started dating. The two made it their mission to get their best friends together since they were obviously so attracted to each other the moment they were formally introduced one random afternoon and were beating around the bush like complete dumbasses. Minghao encouraged Mingyu to man up and ask Wonwoo out on a date like what he should've done back at Seungcheol's party, and Junhui sort of gave Wonwoo some tips and tricks on how to woo Mingyu which he called 'Flirting 101'. Minghao could only shake his head in feigned disappointment.

 

The point there is that they succeeded in their matchmaking conquest and are starting to go out on double dates more often. Soonyoung even made a joke on how all of them are not yet in a poly relationship, and the four could only laugh and cringe at the same time before taking turns on smacking Soonyoung in the head.

 

 

 

 

Minghao and Junhui have been dating for two months now, and so far everything's good. They're sweet and they're happy with each other, but to Junhui there's one teeny tiny problem: Minghao never told him he loves him, not even once.

 

Yes the sex is great since they get to express their innermost feelings towards each other through their actions, and the aftercare Minghao gives him deserves five stars out of five because he always _always_ treats Junhui like a princess, but Minghao never said the words. Junhui noticed this after their first three weeks of dating. At first he wasn't salty about it but as time passed he started to grow more impatient.

 

And with his impatience comes doubt.

 

What if Minghao doesn't love him? What if he's just dating Junhui because of the sex? What if they don’t last long? What if Minghao's cheating on him when his back is turned just like what Hoseok did to him!?

 

Thoughts like these kept running through his mind at two in the fucking a.m. and he hastily grabs his phone in the nightstand to call his best friend for help.

 

He ends up receiving a loud screech from Wonwoo whose beauty sleep he interrupted before the call ended, leaving him to worry about his negative thoughts alone till the sun rose.

 

And when it was time to get up to take a bath and go to school, he breaks down in the bathroom with a loud, broken and ugly sob, because he realizes right at that moment that he's already madly and irrevocably in love with Xu Minghao, and the idea that his feelings may not be reciprocated scares him so damn much.

 

 

 

 

Minghao _is_ in love with Junhui. He loves the lilac-haired male so much that it's starting to physically hurt, and he's not even exaggerating.

 

Every time he sees Junhui approaching him with that big smile plastered on his face, he couldn't help but feel the whole damn zoo. Every time they touch, he gets a mini heart attack and contemplates on how lucky he is to get to date such a perfect person. Hell, even the thought of Junhui at the most random moments of his days makes his heart hammer madly in his chest. He's so smitten and he honestly never felt this way towards any other person before, so he doesn't know how to react to it.

 

_Should I tell him?_

_What would he say?_

_Does he know?_

_Does he love me back?_

_What if he ends up avoiding me?_

 

Questions like such keep the raven-haired male awake when he should be sleeping late in the evening. It earns him the very dark circles under his eyes the next morning as he walks towards his next class like a zombie. He badly wants to open up to someone about what's been bothering him lately, but so far nobody had asked him what's wrong since they think it's just one of those days when school becomes a really evil bitch to you and gives you tons of schoolwork coupled with sleepless nights. So in the end, Minghao deals with his problems alone which led to more and more sleepless nights caused by paranoia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Minghao finally got the chance to open up to Mingyu about his problem, the tall male gives him the same advice he gave him when he was helping him with Wonwoo: man up.

 

Easier said than done, Minghao groans out loud when the words registered in his sleep-deprived brain. He then proceeds to babbling about his unsaid feelings towards Junhui while sounding drunk when in fact he's not, and after ten minutes he cries pathetically on Mingyu's shoulder.

 

The pressure of not knowing wether Junhui loves him back or not scares him to the core, and he cries all his fears out in his best friend's shoulder until he had no more tears left to cry.

 

The problem remains unsolved, but he's thankful to Mingyu for being there for him while he's at his most vulnerable state: in love and scared.

 

In a few days he finally takes Mingyu's advice to man up. He immediately plans a dinner date for Junhui in the weekend and has already made reservations in that one restaurant that Junhui always wanted to go to but never had the time to actually plan for it.

 

He was planning on sharing a pleasantly romantic dinner with Junhui while overlooking the entirety of Seoul basked in city lights, and he was planning on saying the words at exactly twelve midnight while they watch the starry night sky from one of the city's tallest skyscrapers. Yeah sure it was a bit corny and cliché like in those cringey KDramas, but to Minghao it was the best idea and nothing's gonna stop him from pursuing it.

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you." Junhui stops brushing his teeth for ten seconds and just openly stares at Minghao's reflection in the mirror with wide eyes.

 

When Minghao didn't get an answer, he proceeds to hugging Junhui's waist tighter from behind, effectively pulling him closer and giving him no chance to escape. They stood there like that for a whole minute of silence, just looking at each other's eyes through their reflections.

 

So much for planning a romantic dinner date. Minghao had busted his own plan in the blink of an eye just because of something so trivial: Junhui humming softly to himself while brushing his own teeth.

 

Minghao, however, doesn't regret anything. He knows he's gonna end up saying his feelings out loud sooner or later, and whenever it may be the intensity will pretty much still be the same. He loved Junhui yesterday, he loves Junhui today, and he's more than certain he'll love Junhui a whole damn lot tomorrow and always, so it doesn't really matter anymore at what time and which place he says the words. He mentally slaps himself for not realizing this sooner.

 

"Say something." He pleads when the silence began to feel torturous and the self confidence he had slowly began to fade. Junhui blinks twice at him before he continued brushing his teeth.

 

Minghao nearly loses his mind. Key word: _nearly._ Because as soon as Junhui was done with brushing his teeth he immediately turns around to face his boyfriend and cup his face with both hands. He looks at Minghao straight in the eyes, the eyes he has grown to love during the whole time they've been together.

 

He chuckles, and the sound was music to Minghao's ears. He leans in to give Minghao's nose a light peck and proceeds to hiding his face in Minghao's neck like a shy little teenage girl.

 

He clutches at Minghao's shirt tightly as if not wanting to let go, a thousand unexplainable feelings attacking his heart all at once. He's happy, so damn happy that he could just scream right now and dance like a drugged ostrich to express his euphoria. He's--

 

"You're really not gonna say anything?" Minghao asks with an unsure tone, and Junhui noticed his hands tremble as they held the lilac-haired male's waist. He smiles to himself and shakes his head in disbelief, and Minghao takes it the wrong way.

 

"Okay fine never mind." He pushes himself off of Junhui and proceeds to the living room with fucking large steps and feet stomping loudly against the tiled floor. He suddenly feels so angry right now, having laid his emotions out in the open only to get silent treatment from the person he's madly in love with. _Fucking unbelievable._ It's so fucking unbelievable that it makes him wanna cry.

 

"HaoHao.." He refuses to look at Junhui who was now straddling his lap and forcing Minghao to face him, hands holding his face in the gentlest of touches.

 

"Hey, look at me."

 

"No." Minghao refused to give in easily. His ego was just bruised big time and he's not okay with It at all.

 

"Come on, look at me."

 

"I don't want to. Stop it." Junhui gasps dramatically loud when Minghao shoves his hands aside. The gesture of rejection caused him to slap Minghao in the arm rather harshly, earning him a sharp glare from the raven-haired male.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"

 

"I SAID LOOK AT ME YOU JERK!  IS THAT SO HARD TO DO HUH!?"

 

"AND I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO! IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND HUH!?"

 

"THEN I GUESS YOU DON'T WANNA HEAR ME SAY 'I LOVE YOU TOO' HUH!?"

 

"I WANT TO! BUT THEN YOU PISSED ME OFF!"

 

"FINE! I LOVE YOU!"

 

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

 

"FINE!"

 

"OKAY FINE!"

 

Silence followed.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they started cackling at each other like crazy donkeys. Junhui was snorting as he laughed, holding his own stomach as his face turned red from how hard he was laughing. Minghao was laughing against his chest as he held Junhui's waist with both hands to keep him from falling off his lap because he was moving too much.

 

"What the fuck.." Junhui laughed some more, and Minghao laughed long with him, finding their recent argument rather irrational and idiotic. They laughed some more before Junhui places his own forehead against Minghao's and closes his eyes while inhaling the other male's scent. Minghao didn't have to be asked to lean in and kiss his boyfriend, and soon enough they started making out lazily on the couch.

 

In between the kisses they took turns in saying 'I love you', the words easily rolling out of their tongues. And after their little make out session they proceeded to just cuddling on the couch while watching a random show on the television. Junhui intertwines their fingers, and it felt so natural and domestic and cheesy, but neither complained because they were both too happy at the moment to care.

 

 

 

 

Minghao smiles contentedly as he places a soft kiss on Junhui's hair. He could finally breathe in comfort after saying the words he badly wanted to say to Junhui and hearing the same words he badly wanted to hear from Junhui. The words 'mine mine mine' keeps running on his head like a broken tape and this time it's definitely for real.

 

It wasn't the best way to confess, but to both nothing could be more perfect.

 

 

 


End file.
